negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Kaede Nagase
| english = | spanish = }} Birthday: 12 November 1988''Mahou Sensei Negima: Official Fanbook''; page 93.. She is the gentle and calm yet strong and tall girl. She has an easy-going attitude and is almost always seen with her eyes almost closed. She frequently ends her sentences with "de gozaru", an archaic verb form historically used by samurai. She also has a tendency to address people, particularly in the second series, with the honorific "-dono" ("lord", used by samurai towards superiors; example: Konoka-dono, Setsuna-dono) In her free time, she trains in the mountains, displaying a wide range of ninja-like abilities such as kage bunshin. She later uses her abilities to great effect when aiding Negi and his companions during their battles. She actually comes from the Koga ninja clan, but was born a generation too late, since her parents do not carry on the family ninja traditions (Volume 3). As a result, many of her abilities are self-taught. She is "Baka Blue" of the "Baka Rangers" study group, meaning that she is among the lowest scorers on tests in the class. She is also a member of the Mahora Walking Club, along with Fuka and Fumika. Part in the Story Kaede was the second girl in the class (Asuna being the first) to learn about Negi's magic. When Negi had fled into the woods during his conflict with Evangeline, Kaede found him while training, and helped cheer him up. She saw Negi flying off the next morning, but kept this a secret even from him until she helped Negi rescue Konoka at Kyoto where she fought and defeated Kotarou. During her fight with Kotarou, Kaede introduced herself as a chūnin (中忍) of the Koga ninja clan (甲賀流). Kaede is the tallest girl in the class, and has the third largest breasts. Graf Herrmann did not capture her when he fought Negi and Kotarou under the World Tree, but she was watching the battle with Evangeline and Chachamaru from a distance. She did quite well during the Mahora Fighting Tournament, but she knew that she was no match against Colonel Sanders and although she lost to him, she was happy to know that she did her best, and even forced him to invoke his artifact in order to defeat her in the time allotted for the match. She later suggested that she and Kotarou train together to become stronger. She and a few other girls were trapped in the future with Negi after Chao succeeded in revealing magic to the world. After returning to the past, she chose to fight alongside Negi, where she fought with Mana until well after the end of the battle, when their fight carried all the way into the middle of the post-festival celebration. Kaede also joins the girls who form a club to help Negi travel to Wales, and then the Magical World, to find his father. After an attack by Fate that scatters the club into smaller groups, Kaede is later found working her way through the lands by slaying dragons, with assistance from Konoka. She and Konoka later reunite with Asuna and Setsuna, and later on rejoin the group, sans Anya and Yue. After another encounter with Fate and his group, Kaede makes a pactio with Negi, beocming the ninth girl to become his pactio partner. So far, her artifact is a cape that allows her to "disappear" inside of it; it seems to contain a traditional style Japanese home, complete with garden. During the ball, when discussions break down between Negi and Godel, Kaede is able to fend off the Megalomesembrian soldiers alongside Setsuna and protect the other girls. During the fight, the students are separated by an unknown attacker, whom Kaede recognizes as the shadow mage she fought at the gateport. She is then tasked with using her artifact to carry the sports girls to the second meeting point. Abilities *Pactio: Tengu no Kakuremino: Fitting well with her ninja skills, Kaede's artifact is a cloak that can be used for camouflage/invisibility purposes. While underneath the cloak, Kaede is in another plane of reality which includes a house, complete with a kitchen. Aside from stealth and travel, Kaede's artifact has other clever uses, such as absorbing enemy attacks or catching someone who is falling in midair. Her artifact appears to be based on a folk tale of the same name. *'Ninjutsu': Kaede is skillful at various ninja techniques, such as kage bunshin, which allows her to split into numerous shadow clones. In one instance, Kaede is able to combine ninjutsu and body manipulation techniques in order to make herself appear younger. She also appears to be adept at using several ninja-style weapons, such as kunai and a giant shuriken. Appearance in Other Media *During Negima!?, Kaede often dresses in old-fashioned brown robes, taking on a appearance similar to how a kitsune looks. She also acts as a surrogate mother figure for the Narutaki twins in the same series. *''Negima!:'' Her pactio artifact is a giant shuriken, but what it does isn't seen. Her hair is also somewhat darker. *''Negima!?:'' Although she primarily is seen alongside the Narutaki twins, she does make a Pactio with Negi early in the series. During her only true battle, she reveals a Cosplay card that turns her into a tengu with transformation abilities. However, she also turns into a kappa during the "Suka incident". References Category:Bakaranger Category:Ala Alba